Omen
Series article |image=paul-canavan-kain-full-small.jpg |caption="Kain" (by Paul Scott Canavan).}} Omen was a 2016 Legacy of Kain "roleplaying game pitch" featuring the characters of Kain and Raziel that was envisaged as a reboot of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain under the direction of Denis Dyack.OMEN [2016] at Paul Scott Canavan (by Paul Scott Canavan) Paul Scott Canavan, a concept artist employed by independent developer Blazing Griffin in 2016, revealed its existence in June 2017. Its fate is currently unclear, although information from Dyack suggests the project was not picked up. Profile Canavan announced on Twitter that he "got permission to show some concept work from last year," and released six concepts from Omen at his portfolio website, DeviantArt, and ArtStation.6:32 PM - 2 Jun 2017 at Twitter (by Paul Scott Canavan)abigbat's DeviantArt gallery at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan)ArtStation - Paul Canavan at ArtStation (by Paul Scott Canavan) Two were character concepts: one featured the young Kain wielding a sword and wearing armor, and the other portrayed the wraith Raziel wielding the Wraith Blade.Omen - Kain by abigbat on DeviantArt at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan)Omen - Raziel by abigbat on DeviantArt at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan) The other four were "rough concepts to figure out the style of the environments," and appeared to depict Kain in a location similar to the Cemetery.Omen - Environment Concept Art 01 by abigbat on DeviantArt at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan)Omen - Environment Concept Art 02 by abigbat on DeviantArt at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan)Omen - Environment Concept Art 03 by abigbat on DeviantArt at DeviantArt (by Paul Scott Canavan)ArtStation - Omen - Environment Concepts, Paul Canavan at ArtStation (by Paul Scott Canavan) Squidlike appendages resembling those of the Elder God appeared in one, and Skeletons appeared in another. When asked for further comment on the pitch and its fate, Canavan replied: Canavan and Blazing Griffin were followers of Legacy of Kain creator Denis Dyack on Twitter, and vice versa.New Legacy of Kain Art from a 2016 Pitch (Kain/Raziel, Blood Omen Style Gameplay?) at NeoGAF (by dancrane212), post #29 (by dancrane212) When asked whether he was involved with the pitch, Dyack responded: A week later, Phil Elliott, Square Enix's director of community and indie development, made a Twitter post wondering what the interest in the Legacy of Kain series would be if Square Enix made it available to independent developers to license.8:31 PM - 13 Jun 2017 at Twitter (by Phil Elliott) When asked if his post was linked to the Omen pitch, he replied: In 2020 as part of his Deadhaus Sonata project - billed as a "spiritual successor to Legacy of Kain" - Denis Dyack confirmed his involvement as creative lead on the Omen project and that it was envisaged as a reboot of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Subsequently Canavan confirmed this along with his role as Art Director on the project.A Spiritual Successor To Legacy of Kain at Youtube (by Deadhaus Sonata/Denis Dyack)7:48 am - 16 Jan 2020 at Twitter (by Paul Scott Canavan): Gallery paul-canavan-kain-full-small.jpg|"Kain" (by Paul Scott Canavan). paul-canavan-raziel-final.jpg|"Raziel" (by Paul Scott Canavan). paul-canavan-omen-enviro-01.jpg|"Environment Concept Art 01" (by Paul Scott Canavan). paul-canavan-omen-enviro-02.jpg|"Environment Concept Art 02" (by Paul Scott Canavan). paul-canavan-omen-enviro-03.jpg|"Environment Concept Art 03" (by Paul Scott Canavan). paul-canavan-omen-enviro-04.jpg|"Environment Concept Art 04" (by Paul Scott Canavan). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Series Category:Series Category:Series/Concepts